


we don't talk anymore.

by permink



Series: honey, this stage is for both of us (haikyuu dance au) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, im sorry, please dont hate me, wow this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permink/pseuds/permink
Summary: what was all of it for?





	we don't talk anymore.

_We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_

_We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

I watched as you walked past me, leaving behind a cool breeze all easy.

_We don't love anymore_

Our eyes found each other in the busy corridor. I thought of our time. You thought of nothing.

_What was all of it for?_

_Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

We talked. Our exchange was stilted, and clunky. You flirted. I answered. It missed the spark.

 

_I just heard you found the one you've been looking_

_You've been looking for._

I watched as you had another hooked under your arm. I simply turned away.

_I wish I would have known that wasn't me._

It was cruel fate, for you to know it wasn’t going to last from the beginning. I was too entranced by your swirling thunderstorms and lightning to notice.

_Cause even after all this time I still wonder_

_Why I can't move on_

I still wonder if I was just a pawn in your game of chess.

_Just the way you did so easily_

I watched as you laughed the same laugh of honey and storms, and I supposed, maybe I was.

 

_Don't wanna know_

_What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

You looked amazing, as always. Burning bitterness swelled where sweetness used to live.

_If he's holding onto you so tight_

_The way I did before_

They wrapped their arms around your hurricane body. It’s a trap, I thought, don’t make the same mistake I did.

_I overdosed_

I didn’t realise until you left behind a gale, but you were a drug, and I was addicted.

_Should've known your love was a game_

It was only when I saw you with another, their arms around your neck where mine ached, and their lips where mine used to love, that I realised it was all a game. I turned away.

_Now I can't get you out of my brain_

You haunted my dreams, hallucinations of your love chasing me away from the truth. I made excuses. I didn’t believe them.

 

_Oh, it's such a shame_

_That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_

You played chess again. I told you, I thought.

_We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

We talked, you laughed, I missed you.

_We don't love anymore_

If you were the hurricanes, the thunderstorms, the gales, then maybe I just wasn’t made for winter.

_What was all of it for?_

_Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

In the end, I realised, that I never was any good at chess.

 

_We don’t talk anymore._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't canon in the main fic.
> 
>  
> 
> or is it?


End file.
